1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to risers used in material handling, and more particularly to an attachable riser held in place by spring clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common method for material handling is to use a machine such as a forktruck which picks up objects by means of two metal forks. It is necessary to raise the object sufficiently to locate the forks underneath the object to be picked up. A method for accomplishing this is to place the object on a pallet that is constructed to allow clearance for the forks. The pallet and object are picked up and moved simultaneously.
Larger objects of a size that will not fit satisfactorily on a pallet may be placed on metal or wooden timbers known as risers which physically raise the object to allow fork clearance. It is necessary to move these type of risers separately as they are not picked up with the object. This usually entails a second person other than the forktruck operator, or requires the operator to dismount the fork truck to move the risers.
The present invention offers improvements for this type of operation by reducing the total amount of required handling.